<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perpetual Motion by reona32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787745">Perpetual Motion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reona32/pseuds/reona32'>reona32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Toyland [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fucking Machines, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Thranduil is enjoying himself, just a little bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reona32/pseuds/reona32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some rope. A toy. Some fun is had between Bard and Thranduil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bard the Bowman/Thranduil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Toyland [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perpetual Motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here there be smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thranduil settled his head comfortably on the pillow and looked to the side. The mirror placed at the bottom of the bed showed the blond laid naked across the mattress, legs hanging off the side. He looked down to a second mirror, set at an angle to better focus up along the length of his body. Fighting down a flash of nervousness, Thranduil resolutely ignored the black machine standing nearby. He jumped a little as Bard touched his knee, drawing his attention. “How are you doing, sweetheart?” Bard asked.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>“Give me a color, darlin'.”</p><p>Thranduil sighed with a put upon air. “Green.” Despite the annoyed tone to his voice, his body thrummed with arousal. His cock was hard and bobbed over his stomach.</p><p>“Thank you,” replied Bard with a quirk of his lips. The dark haired man was also naked, his cock thick and jutting out from his thighs. A length of silvery rope was draped over his forearm. He squeezed Thranduil's knee. “Left your leg for me, love.” Thranduil did as asked and watched as Bard wrapped and knotted the soft rope around his knee. Bard rounded the bed and tossed the rope over the upper panel of the four-poster bed, tying it off. “Feel good? Not too tight?” he asked.</p><p>Thranduil's leg was pulled back and held in the air by the rope. He tensed against the restraint and then relaxed. “It's fine.” Bard stroked up his other leg and repeated the process. Thranduil looked down at the second mirror. Ropes wrapped around both his knees, holding his legs back and spread open. The mirror reflected a perfect view of his asshole and balls. “The things you come up with,” Thranduil muttered in embarrassment, blushing a little.</p><p>Bard stepped in close, running his palms up and down Thranduil's thighs. “How are you doing? Give me a color.”</p><p>“Green,” replied the blond, icy blue gaze darting from Bard to the mirrors and back.</p><p>Bard ran his hands around Thranduil's hips to cup his buttocks, kneading. Thranduil squirmed, pulling at the ropes. “Still want to continue?” Bard asked.</p><p>Despite himself, Thranduil looked down at the black machine he'd been ignoring until then. The bulk of the thing was raised up on four supports to be level with the bed. On top, a square box with a flywheel and crankshaft waited to be put into motion. A long shaft protruded from the front of the box and at the end was a medium sized dildo. It was heavily veined and hot pink, a fact that had caused Thranduil a great deal of laughter when he first saw it. Now, he chewed his lip as he eyed the fuck machine. Excitement and curiosity were winning over the trepidation. “Yes, I want to continue.” He smirked at Bard. “Green,” Thranduil added, just to be impish.</p><p>A smack to the ass caused Thranduil to jump with a gasp. Bard grinned wickedly and spanked him again. The blond whimpered as he was jolted, his cock bouncing. Pleased with the reaction, Bard continued until the skin of Thranduil's ass was a pretty pink and the blond was mewling with each smack. Bard rubbed at the warm skin. “Color, sweetheart?” he asked. Thranduil panted, ass throbbing and eyes blown wide with arousal. He jerked when Bard pinched a sore buttock. “Color?” Bard asked sternly.</p><p>“Green,” whined Thranduil. </p><p>“Good, baby,” praised Bard. He leaned down and kissed along Thranduil's inner thighs, nipping at the sensitive skin. Thranduil groaned, partly in frustration as the dark haired man didn't touch his weeping cock. Bard kissed and nipped downward. A hot breath against his hole was all the warning Thranduil got before a tongue licked over the puckered skin. Thranduil rocked his hips as Bard licked him, pulling on the ropes. The blond gave a cry as Bard pointed his tongue and thrust it inside of his ass. Bard's mouth watered as he thrust his tongue repeatedly into Thranduil's tight hole.</p><p>Thranduil twisted his hands in the sheets, turning his head to watch Bard's head bob between his legs in the mirror's reflection. His own flushed face stared back with wide, dark eyes. “Bard,” he moaned, writhing.</p><p>Bard pulled away, wiping his chin on his arm. Thranduil sighed at the loss. He pulled at the ropes, unused to be held open and vulnerable. “Beautiful,” muttered Bard, kissing the inside of Thranduil's thigh. He grabbed a bottle from the bedside table and quickly slicked his fingers. The first finger sank inside of Thranduil easily and the blond groaned as it was quickly joined by a second. Bard twisted and scissored his fingers, loosening the muscle. Thranduil hummed softly in pleasure as he was stretched and prepared. Bard's wet fingers crooked and rubbed while he whispered praise and endearments. The blond cried out as Bard brushed against the sensitive spot inside. Thranduil panted as Bard eased his fingers out of his body. “Ready, sweetheart?” asked Bard.</p><p>Thranduil nodded, eyes glued to the mirror angled to show his ass. Bard paused, waiting expectantly. Thranduil glanced at him when nothing happened. “Green,” he said impatiently.</p><p>“Thank you,” said Bard. He stepped back and Thranduil could hear him rattling something on the machine. His eyes jumped back to the mirror. A condom and lube was applied to the appendage by Bard. Thranduil watched in tense anticipation as Bard wheeled the machine closer. The flared head of the dildo nudged against his entrance and Thranduil shuddered. Bard laid a hand on his hip. “Color?” he asked, concerned.</p><p>“Green,” Thranduil replied quickly. He rocked his hips, the dildo pressing teasingly against his hole. “Bard,” he complained, hot and eager. </p><p>“Shh. Shh,” Bard soothed, inching the machine forward. Thranduil whimpered at the pressure and then gasped as the dildo popped inside of him. It pressed steadily into him. “Easy. Relax,” murmured Bard. Thranduil watched the dildo disappear into his own body in the mirror reflection, breathing harshly. The length stopped pushing, completely inside of him, and Thranduil forced his breathing to slow as Bard fiddled with the machine. “Here we go,” whispered Bard. Thranduil bit his lip as the dildo slowly withdrew and thrust back inside of his ass. He watched the luridly colored appendage move in and out of him in the mirror. “Doing ok?”</p><p>“Green,” said Thranduil, eyes fixed on the mirror. It was strange to watch the dildo move and feel the shape rub inside of him, as if the two were unconnected. The dildo's pace was slow and steady. Thranduil clinched his inner muscles around it experimentally and moaned at the fullness. A glance up at Bard showed the dark haired man watching him with lust filled eyes. His own hand was wrapped around his hard cock, thumb teasing the wet head. Thranduil rocked his hips against the dildo's slow thrusts. “Turn it up,” the blond demanded. “Make it go faster.”</p><p>Bard chuckled but did as he was bid. Thranduil's breath stuttered as the dildo sped up. The steady rhythm of the machine sent warm waves of pleasure through his body. Thranduil twitched his hips this way and that, searching. The dildo stroked firmly over the sensitive nub inside of him and Thranduil moaned. The unchanging movement of the dildo made sure each thrust hit the same spot. Heat and pressure began to build in his groin. His cock turned rosie and began to leak. Little sounds of pleasure poured from Thranduil's lips.</p><p>There was a click and the machine sped up again. Thranduil harshly groaned as the dildo thrust inside of him quicker, driving his pleasure higher. His body began to tighten. One hand drifted down his torso to palm his heavy cock. “Ah ah!” scolded Bard, coming around the side of the bed and grabbing Thranduil's hands. “No touching.” He curled his fingers around Thranduil's wrists and pressed his hands to the bed.</p><p>“Bard!” cried Thranduil angrily. He struggled against Bard's grip on his wrists and the ropes around his knees. Tears gathered in his eyes. A burning sensation grew at the base of his spine as the thrusts continued. “Let me go!” sobbed Thranduil, tossing his head on the pillow. “I want to come! I need to!” The tears slipped down his flushed cheeks, sweat gleaming on his skin. </p><p>“Color?”</p><p>Thranduil gave a furious cry of frustration. “Green!” he wept, rocking hard against the dildo's merciless movements.</p><p>“Good, baby. Good,” crooned Bard. “I know you can come on just the dick, sweetheart. Feel it rubbing inside of you, so good against your little bud.” Thranduil started up at Bard with eyes blown wide as if with drug. “Now, come for me.” </p><p>Thranduil's mouth opened in a silent cry as release ripped through him. He arched his back as his cock jerked and squirted pearly liquid across his stomach. He gulped for air, shaking as the pleasure washed over him like a tsunami. His cock continued to twitch as the dildo kept up its steady pace. The machine did not pause or slow. Thranduil spasmed around the length thrusting inside of him, oversensitive. “Stop. Stop,” he mewled, pulling fitfully against Bard's grip and the ropes.</p><p>“You know what will make me stop and that's not it,” prompted Bard. Thranduil gave a breathless sob. Bard leaned down and kissed across his cheeks, licking up salty sweat and tears. “Color?”</p><p>“Yel... Green,” Thranduil whimpered. </p><p>“Color?”</p><p>“Green!”</p><p>“Good, baby,” Bard praised. The dildo kept its pace, thrusting briskly and forcibly into Thranduil's ass. The blond moaned continuously, eyes glossy. Bard looked into the mirror and groaned himself. Thranduil's asshole was puffy and abused looking around the pumping dildo. His buttocks were bright pink from the spanking. Secured by the ropes, his legs swayed in the air with each jolt of his body. Thranduil's cock and balls were flushed dark, fluid leaking from the slit with each bounce of the hard length. </p><p>Thranduil mewled and whimpered mindlessly. His whole body burned, pain mixed ecstasy stinging nerves made tender with over-stimulation. Time stretched forever as the dildo thrust and rubbed his walls and pleasurable spot inside. Lips bitten red and plump beckoned and Bard leaned down to kiss the blond. He slipped his tongue into the slack mouth and kissed deeply. Thranduil kissed back sloppily, awareness drawn lower down his body by the relentless machine. Bard pulled back with a lecherous smile. “Do you want to come again, darlin'?” he asked, voice raspy with want. Thranduil nodded loosely, neck like jelly. “Do you want me to touch your pretty cock? Stroke you until you come?”</p><p>Thranduil groaned. “Please, please, please,” he begged breathlessly.</p><p>“Since you asked so nicely, sweetheart.” Bard released one of Thranduil's wrists and ran his palm down  his chest and stomach, smearing the liquid from his first climax. He wrapped his slick fist around the blond's cock and stroked firmly from root to tip. He pumped the length quickly, matching the dildo's thrusts. </p><p>A few rubs was all it took before Thranduil wailed. His free hand grabbed Bard's bicep, fingernails digging into his skin. Thranduil's release roared through his body. He shook and cried as Bard milked his cock, semen bubbling from the head. The dildo was a cruel, endless stimulation inside of his ass. The crest of pleasure was drawn out like a fine wire by hand and machine. The bright edge began to cut. “Stop, please,” Thranduil pleaded, voice thin and airless. “Please, please, stop, too much. Yellow.”</p><p>The hand stilled. The dildo slowed and stopped, the head barely still inside. Bard let him go and rounded the bed. Thranduil slumped weakly in his bonds, breathing heavily and tears leaking from closed eyes. The machine creaked and Thranduil whimpered as the dildo was eased out of him. Soft skin brushed the backs of his thighs and a new object nudged his entrance. “You know how to make me stop. Color?”</p><p>“Green,” Thranduil sighed, a ghost of sound. He moaned pitifully as Bard slowly pressed his cock into his body. It burned and sent of flurry of pained pleasure skittering across his nerves. Thranduil trembled as Bard pulled back, his cock dragging out of him. </p><p>Bard groaned as he thrust back in. The dark haired man set to a sharp rhythm. Incredibly aroused and long denied, his pelvis slapped loudly against Thranduil's pink ass as he fucked his tight passage. Bard leaned forward, pressing his torso between Thranduil's hanging legs and bracing his palms on the bed on either side of the blond. Thranduil languidly lifted his arms and stroked his hands over Bard's shoulders. “So good, sweetheart. So good,” moaned Bard, turning his head to kiss Thranduil's wrist. Thranduil looked to the side, the mirror showing the dark haired man moving over him. Bard's hips rolled and Thranduil watched through half-lidded eyes as his cock plunged inside of him repeatedly.</p><p>Warmth gathered in a compact ball in Bard's belly as he worked his cock in and out of Thranduil's ass. Release was like falling from a height, making his head swoon and his blood fizz. Bard gave a guttural groan as he came. He shoved his hips forward hard and his cock pulsed, twitched inside Thranduil's  body. The blond moaned softly as he was filled with Bard's spend. Bard panted as he stilled, shivering thorough aftershocks zinging along his muscles. Thranduil let his hands fall to the bed and his eyes fluttered shut.</p><p>Thranduil drifted in a haze. His overworked body twitched as Bard's cock slipped from his ass. He gave a complaining grunt as his legs were freed and gently guided down to the bed. Hands briskly rubbed at the sore, tingling limbs. Time slipped and washed. Bard hurriedly wiped himself down in the bathroom and pulled on a pair of black briefs. He took another warm, damp cloth back into the bedroom and gently cleaned Thranduil, wiping his chest and stomach and the semen that leaked from his well-used asshole. He pressed kisses against the blond's thighs and stomach, sure Thranduil floated too far away to notice. Bard got a fresh cloth and tenderly cleaned Thranduil's face of tear tracks and sweat. A kiss to his lips and Bard then gathered Thranduil up in his arms and moved him to lay against the mound of pillows at the head of the bed.</p><p>Thranduil stirred at being moved. “Hey there, sleeping beauty,” murmured Bard, pulling the sheets and blankets over the blond. “I need you to drink this for me.” He offered him the tiny straw of an apple juice box, which Thranduil had thought was ridiculous before and now thought was the best thing ever as he drank the sweet liquid. He lazily watched as Bard slipped his hands under the covers and felt his toes. He wiggled them obligingly. “Nice and warm,” said Bard approvingly. He pulled his hands out and then reached up to caress Thranduil's cheek and hair. “How are you feeling, darlin?”</p><p>“Do I have to answer in colors still?”</p><p>Bard chuckled. “As sassy as ever, I see. You will let me know if you start feeling chilled or woozy. Here, eat this,” he said, presenting the blond with a smudge of peanut butter on a small cracker. Thranduil nipped it out of Bard's fingers and chewed. Bard pecked a kiss to his temple and walked off to move the mirrors and deal with the fuck machine, removing the condom and breaking it down. </p><p>Thranduil ran out of juice as Bard was wheeling the machine away to hide in the closet. The blond dropped the little carton into the trash next to the bed and considered the plate of nibbles on the nightstand. He picked up a cube of cheese and several grapes to eat. The bed moved as Bard slipped under the covers. “More juice?” he asked. Thranduil nodded and Bard reached over to grab another box, punching the tiny straw through the top. The blond accepted it greedily. “How do you feel?”</p><p>“Fine. Tired. Sore,” Thranduil replied drowsily. </p><p>Bard offered another cracker covered in peanut butter. “Bad sore or good sore?”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Do you want some ibuprofen?” Thranduil shook his head and went back to draining his juice box. Bard stroked his fingers gently down the blond's arm and Thranduil turned toward him to snuggle close. “We'll talk more in the morning,” Bard muttered as Thranduil's eyes slipped closed.</p><p>Thranduil hummed, letting Bard take from the sound what he willed. There was a pleasant aching in his body, centering around his hips. He had been skeptical about Bard's idea, about the machine and the ropes and their play, but the reality had been better than imagined. Thranduil would not be adverse to another such scenario. Sleep pulled hard at him, soothed by Bard's petting and fond kisses to whatever bit of skin he could reach. Thranduil stopped drinking from the juice box and turned his head to more firmly rest against Bard's shoulder.</p><p>Bard grabbed the carton before it could spill and tossed it in the trash. Careful not to jostle the other man, he reached over to turn the bedside lamp off. The bedroom was plunged into gloom. Bard wiggled  into a more comfortable position, settling Thranduil's limp body against him. The blond was breathing slowly and gently in slumber. Bard smiled, burying his face against Thranduil's soft hair, and followed him into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>